Feyjd
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Jack O'Neill a une âme de chevalier : s'il croise une demoiselle en détresse, il faut qu'il vole à son secours. Evidemment, parfois, il y a des surprises...


**Feyjd**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Disclaimers : le SG-C, son général, sa porte, ses équipes et ses problèmes avec des extraterrestres aux yeux lumineux appartiennent à la MGM ; je les ai empruntés provisoirement car Feyjd avait très envie de les rencontrer._

_Note de l'auteur : le one-shot qui suit a été écrit d'une traite un soir alors que je bloquais sur le scénario d'une autre fic en cours – je suis moins à l'aise avec les Oris, les Goa'ulds sont des méchants bien plus intéressants. Il peut s'agir d'une préquelle éventuelle à d'autres épisodes, auxquels j'ai songé mais que je n'ai pas encore pris le temps d'écrire…_

* * *

**Sauvetage**

–

Ce jour-là, j'aurais dû regagner directement la forteresse plutôt que de m'attarder. Mais la planète était tranquille, accueillante et, pour une fois, exempte de toute rébellion. Certes, les humains travaillaient sans relâche à la mine de naquadah, apportant l'intégralité de la production aux prêtres, mais le filon était on ne peut plus facile à exploiter – d'anciens bouleversements géologiques avaient remonté la veine et le minerai affleurait à la surface. Le gisement était prometteur ; les quotas respectés sans trop de difficultés. La communauté se réduisait à quelques centaines d'âmes et la planète, éloignée des systèmes fréquentés, n'avait encore intéressé ni la Tauri, ni d'éventuels Goa'ulds en manque de nouveaux territoires. Ça ne devait pas durer, bien sûr, mais je l'ignorais à ce moment.

Nous avions fait halte à mi-chemin entre le village et le chaapa'aï. Il restait encore une bonne heure de marche sous le soleil au zénith pour atteindre la porte, et l'ombre des arbres bordant la rivière avait été tentante. Les plus jeunes servantes, surmontant leur appréhension, s'étaient risquées à s'avancer dans l'eau peu profonde. Riant de leur propre audace, elles jouaient à s'éclabousser.

Je les regardai avec envie. Le cadre était idyllique, la fraîcheur de l'eau diaboliquement attirante, et il faisait vraiment très chaud… Après une brève discussion avec moi-même, je décidai donc de laisser ma paranoïa habituelle de côté. De toute façon, l'escorte jaffa s'était déployée alentours, par pure routine, car qui craindrait une poignée de villageois dont les seules armes étaient leurs pioches de mineurs ?

J'ignorai le regard outré des dames de compagnie – plus âgées que les servantes, elles étaient aussi plus au fait du protocole – et entreprit d'ôter mes bijoux avant de relever ma robe et d'entrer à mon tour dans l'eau. Le Jaffa le plus proche haussa un sourcil réprobateur mais eut le bon sens de ne pas faire de commentaires, heureusement pour lui.

–

L'eau ruisselle le long de mes jambes, trempant ma robe tandis que je m'avance au milieu du lit de la rivière. C'est vrai que c'est agréable… Les petites servantes reprennent leur jeu après un temps d'hésitation. Je préfère ne pas m'en mêler bien que le fait de les observer fait naître en moi un curieux sentiment, mélange de jalousie et de regret. J'ai déjà suffisamment entamé le sacro-saint protocole.

Je me contente de profiter de ce petit instant d'éternité. La froideur de la forteresse paraît bien loin.

Des cris, soudain. Je me suis éloignée, remontant le cours d'eau, appréciant le contact des galets lisses qui roulent sous mes pieds nus. Les autres ne sont qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres à peine, mais un coude de la rivière me masque la vue. Je rebrousse chemin.

Un Jaffa fait irruption sur la berge, lance brandie. Il ne fait pas partie de l'escorte. Les dames de compagnie s'éparpillent comme une volée de moineaux effarouchés. Les petites servantes restent paralysées, les pieds dans l'eau. Notre escorte semble avoir disparu. D'autres Jaffas rejoignent le premier. Les ombres des feuillages me dissimulent leur marque frontale… il reste une possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'une délégation amicale, une simple visite de courtoisie… Je m'échange des propos ironiques – il ne faut pas que je me fasse d'illusions. Les Jaffas ne sont pas venus faire des prisonniers.

La rivière se teinte en rouge. Je remercie silencieusement l'arbre pleureur et ses branches tombantes grâce auxquelles ma présence n'a pas été révélée… pour l'instant. Un Jaffa darde son regard sur moi au moment où je m'aperçois que toutes mes affaires sont restées sur la berge. Tant pis. Et au diable la bienséance, ma robe en soie précieuse et les ronces qui m'écorchent les bras lorsque je me hisse sur la rive opposée, alors que des tirs ricochent autour de moi, me projetant les débris de terre et de végétaux carbonisés.

La Jaffa crie, dépité.

– Traversez ! Rattrapez-la !

Je laisse un lambeau de robe accroché aux ronces, mais cela a somme toute peu d'importance – le vêtement est fichu, de toute façon. Les Jaffas franchissent la rivière à grand renfort de grognements et d'éclaboussures. Ils ont l'air motivés à ne pas laisser échapper leur proie – moi, en l'occurrence.

Je crois bien que ma seule chance de m'en sortir est de rejoindre la porte des étoiles avant qu'ils ne me rattrapent. Je ne pense pas que je me verrai offrir le privilège du sarcophage si je tombe ici.

Les tirs de lance sifflent à mes oreille ; je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance.

–

La forêt laisse place à une vaste étendue dégagée. La porte des étoiles se dresse au milieu, insolente. J'ai réussi à semer mes poursuivants je ne sais trop comment. Une chose est certaine cependant : je serai une cible idéale dès que je m'avancerai à découvert. Mieux vaut rester cachée et attendre le départ de mes ennemis – s'ils s'éternisent, je tenterai de gagner le chaapa'aï à la faveur de la nuit. Une souche déracinée me paraît un abri valable.

– Ne bouge plus !

Le Jaffa surgit brusquement. Il ne tire pas, probablement souhaite-t-il m'offrir en trophée à son chef. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire, mais je ne cours pas assez vite, ni pour fuir, ni pour lui arracher son arme.

Une rafale claque, incongrue. Le Jaffa s'effondre, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

– Daniel ! Il y a un survivant ici !

C'est un humain, vêtu d'un uniforme vert qui n'est devenu que trop familier depuis quelque temps.

Les Tauris.

D'autres coups de feu font écho à des tirs de lance. Un deuxième humain émerge de la végétation, essoufflé.

– Vous allez les attirer, avec tout ce boucan, Daniel ! remarque le premier avec un sourire.  
– Eh ! Qui vient de descendre celui-là ? rétorque l'autre en désignant le Jaffa.  
– Mmm. Vaut mieux pas traîner ici, hein ?

L'humain attrape sa radio.

– A tous, ici O'Neill. On se replie ! Rendez-vous à la porte !  
– Bien reçu, crépite le petit appareil.

O'Neill. Je suis en présence du leader de la légendaire équipe SG-1. J'évalue rapidement mes chances : elles sont plus élevées que contre le Jaffa, mais encore insuffisantes pour échapper aux balles.

Curieusement, O'Neill a plutôt l'air de vouloir me rassurer.

– N'aie pas peur, tu es en sécurité avec nous.

Je le regarde sans répondre, tandis que l'autre humain émet une sorte de reniflement sceptique. Évidemment, la notion de sécurité est toute relative, avec un nombre inconnu de Jaffas dispersés dans les bois.

J'ai besoin de me consulter.

– Je m'appelle Jack O'Neill, insiste l'intéressé. Allez, viens. N'aie pas peur.

Je n'ai pas peur. Je le fixe intensément. Ses yeux sont sincères, directs et sans malice. Je finis par m'accorder sur la seule conclusion possible : il ne sait pas. Il me prend pour une humaine, une villageoise pouilleuse, ou peut-être même une esclave. Comment ose-t-il ?  
Je sens la colère monter. Ces Tauris n'usurpent pas leur réputation, ils ne savent pas rester à leur place.

Une fusillade se fait entendre à l'orée de la forêt, bientôt suivie par le bruit caractéristique du vortex.

– Nous sommes en position au DHD et la porte est activée, mon colonel ! crie une voix de femme dans la radio. Où êtes-vous ?  
– On arrive ! répond O'Neill. Vous pouvez envoyer le code d'identification !

Il fait signe à son coéquipier qui part au pas de course et m'agrippe le bras avant que je puisse réagir.

– Cours ! ordonne-t-il. Il faut qu'on passe la porte avant de les avoir tous sur le dos !

J'hésite. Je pourrai me dégager et m'échapper facilement, vu qu'O'Neill ne semble pas décidé à me tirer dessus… pour me retrouver face à une escouade de Jaffas qui eux, j'en suis certaine, sont déterminés à m'abattre. Bon. Je me laisse entraîner tout en me disputant avec moi-même ; les Tauris _sont _l'ennemi, cette bienveillance à mon égard est forcément un piège.

– Quel est ton nom ? demande O'Neill en me forçant à m'accroupir derrière l'abri relatif du cadran de coordonnées.

Il lâche une rafale à droite, puis à gauche avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi, le dos contre le pilier du cadran. Un tir bien ajusté fait sauter la pierre au dessus de lui.

– Couvrez-moi ! hurle-t-il aux autres Tauris.

Ceux-là ont presque atteint le chaapa'aï, mais ils se retournent néanmoins et arrosent la lisière de la forêt avec leurs armes.

– Il va falloir que tu battes ton record du cent mètres, me sourit O'Neill.

Je ne saisis pas l'allusion, à part le fait que je vais devoir courir jusqu'à la porte et la franchir, et que ce vortex ne peut que mener sur Tauri. Je me répète en boucle qu'il s'agit d'un piège malgré le ton protecteur d'O'Neill.

– Tu es prête ?

J'acquiesce. La mort m'attend, ici ou là-bas, et ma curiosité l'emporte. Un Jaffa surgit soudain, hors du champ de vision d'O'Neill. Je ne réfléchis pas.  
Je crie.

– Attention !

Je n'ai pas d'arme, mais une pierre tranchante bien lancée peut faire du dégât. Le Jaffa s'écroule, frappé à la tempe. O'Neill me remercie d'un signe de tête.

– Maintenant ! dit-il.

Nous nous élançons. Je cours plus vite que lui, mais un pressentiment m'incite à rester à son niveau – ne serait-ce que pour arriver en même temps que lui à sa base. Un tir mieux ciblé le manque de peu et lui fait perdre l'équilibre, si bien que c'est moi qui me retrouve à le soutenir… Je n'ai pas fini de débattre de cet épisode.

Il a lâché son arme, je l'ai ramassée pendant qu'il se relevait. C'est un objet primitif, mais qui doit normalement fonctionner en appuyant sur ce genre de loquet, là… Sous l'effet du recul, la rafale se perd en l'air. Bah. Impressionnant à défaut d'être efficace.

O'Neill a repris sa course. Je lui emboîte le pas, et je plonge à travers le chaapa'aï, vers la Tauri.

–

Il y a une bonne quinzaine de soldats humains qui m'attendent au sortir du vortex. Je me dis que finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et je prends soin de laisser O'Neill entre eux et moi.

– Tout va bien, mon colonel ? demande la femme qui avait parlé dans la radio.  
– Tout va bien, Carter. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

J'essaie de me faire oublier en me rapprochant du dos d'O'Neill. Carter me jette un regard étrange ; un frisson descend le long de mon échine. Elle sait. Elle sait et pourtant elle ne dit rien. O'Neill entoure mes épaules d'un geste protecteur. La femme me fixe de ses yeux brûlants.  
J'aperçois Teal'c le shol'va, au bout de la rampe métallique qui descend de l'anneau. Il parle à un humain chauve qui doit être le chef de la Tauri. O'Neill se rapproche. Je le suis.

– … une embuscade, disait Teal'c. Mais qui ne nous était pas destinée.

Je baisse les yeux pour éviter de croiser les siens. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a reconnue ; je l'avais rencontré il y a longtemps… Avant.

– Au rapport, colonel, ordonne l'homme chauve.  
– Les villageois ont été massacrés, mon général. Ainsi qu'un cortège accompagné d'une escorte de Jaffas. Cette jeune fille est la seule survivante.  
– Bienvenue sur Terre, me déclare le général. Quel est votre nom ?

Cette fois-ci, je sais quoi répondre.

– Feyjd.

Je me fais remarquer que mon nom n'est pas Feyjd, mais que c'est ainsi que se nommait une petite servante qui a disparu, à présent… Finalement, je préfère m'ignorer.

– Je souhaite rentrer chez moi. Je peux vous donner les coordonnées de ma planète.

C'est de pire en pire. Je vais donner l'adresse de la forteresse aux Tauris ?

– Vous pouvez vous reposer aussi longtemps que vous le voulez ici, si vous le désirez, propose le général.

Ma paranoïa refait surface en hurlant de me battre pour sortir de ce traquenard. J'aimerais pouvoir émettre des phéromones d'attraction, ainsi je serai sûre que leur comportement amical n'est pas simulé, mais je suis trop jeune pour fonder mon propre nid ; il faudrait que j'attende encore cent ans, au moins.

Je me contente donc de serrer O'Neill d'un peu plus près. Lui semble m'être acquis.

– Je veux retourner chez moi, répétai-je. Maintenant.  
– Mon colonel, intervint Carter. Cette fille…  
– Je sais ce que vous allez dire, major, la coupe O'Neill. Et je m'en fiche. Elle n'a pas l'air arrogant de ses compatriotes, elle m'a sauvé la vie et là, elle est terrorisée.

Je n'ai pas peur. Mais les paroles d'O'Neill m'ont interloquée. Je hausse un sourcil interrogatif.

– J'ai bien remarqué la façon dont vous l'avez regardée, Carter, continue O'Neill. De toute façon, j'ai eu un doute à partir du moment où je l'ai vue balancer une pierre avec suffisamment de force pour tuer un Jaffa à vingt mètres.

Il sait aussi. Je ne comprends pas.

– Tu me donnes les coordonnées de ta planète, jeune fille, me dit l'humain. Tu pars, et on oublie qu'on s'est croisés, okay ?  
– Okay.

Oublier, ça risque d'être difficile. Je m'en parlerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, je profite d'être en vie malgré la bizarrerie de la situation.  
O'Neill me tend une feuille ainsi qu'un objet cylindrique.

– Écris ton adresse là-dessus.

Je m'exécute. Un soldat s'en saisit aussitôt et quitte la pièce dans laquelle les Tauris entreposent leur porte des étoiles. Je m'attends presque à être abattue maintenant que je leur ai révélé l'emplacement de ma forteresse, mais l'anneau métallique se met soudain à tourner. Les chevrons qui s'illuminent me sont familiers – les miens.

– Écarte-toi, fait O'Neill.

Le vortex s'ouvre. Pas un des soldats ne fait un geste pour envahir ma planète. O'Neill a un sourire gêné. On dirait qu'il se retient pour ne pas se lancer dans des démonstrations affectives plus poussées.

– Bon retour chez toi, finit-il par lâcher.

Je pars à reculons. Tant que je n'ai pas franchi le chaapa'aï, les humains peuvent encore me tirer dans le dos – après m'avoir laissée espérer jusqu'au bout. Mais il ne se passe rien. Je peux quasiment toucher la surface aqueuse ; il ne reste qu'un pas à faire pour être en sécurité.

– Dis-moi… reprends O'Neill.

Je me fige.

– Feyjd… C'est vraiment ton nom ?

Non. C'est le nom d'une esclave, une simple humaine sans importance.

– Oui.

C'est le nom de mon hôte. Presque le mien. Ça revient au même.  
L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y croit pas – il pense que je ne suis qu'une domestique, une fille qu'un humain de la Tauri peut sauver – et non pas une ennemie. Alors je fais ce qu'aucun humain n'est capable de faire : je lui souris, et mes yeux s'illuminent.

Les soldats reculent, sur le qui-vive. Pas lui.

– Oui, je sais, dit-il tranquillement. Et alors ?

Je ne peux lui répondre et je franchis le vortex.

Je crois que cette question va me poursuivre longtemps.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
